Vacation Organization Style
by Hazumi-Yuki
Summary: What happens when The air conditioner breaks down and Org. 13 goes to stay in their beach condo? What if Sora and the gang lived next door.? Pairing of a wide variety.


The remaining organization members sat, they air conditioner broken, in their lair.

"The temperature today, a breezy 106!" Axel, the fury of dancing flames collapsed dramatically onto the floor. Even though he loved the heat this was even a bit much for him.

"I'm going to die..." Roxas groaned loudly as Xemnas entered the room. He looked flushed as he waved his hand in front of his face in an attempt to cool himself.

"So, can we fix th AC?" Axel looked hopefully he leader.

"Its shot...and it will be another month before we can afford one...Vexen spent the money on that damn glow in the dark pool table..." The irritated leader shot a glance down the hall at said ice nobody's room. He was basically a melted Popsicle.

Demxy came into the room and sunk to the floor, he looked on the verge of heat stroke.

"We gotta do something...has anybody seen Siax?" He looked around the room at the sweaty group.

"Hes with Larxzen, trying to fit in the freezer..." Axel laughed half heartedly.

"Oh boy," Demxy flopped onto the floor.

" ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!" Xemnas yelled out, making heads pop around the corners and out of rooms.

"Its to god dammed hot to stay here...so we are moving to our base out on the beach." The leader announced.

"WE HAVE A CONDO?!" Axel, Roxas, and Demyx cried out in dismay, the others were more quiet about their surprise.

"Thats right. I was saving it for an _emergency_ like this to us it." he replied, "So what are ya waiting for?! Get packing, thats an order!" Xemnas yelled.

"Yes sir!!" Everyone hoped to.

In Axel's room, he was stuffing his _necessities _into a flame printed duffel, without folding any of it.

" Axel...If you would fold your clothes you wouldn't have to stuff it in like that..." Roxas said from the doorway, he was already packed, his things in a small blue rolling suit case.

Axel was trying to cram and zip his bag shut.

"I can do it!!" Axel said through gritted teeth.

"Right..." Roxas turned to leave when Axel let out a large sigh.

"Ha! I did it!!" He seemed very happy about proving himself right. Roxas got an amused look on his face.

"Just be careful when you go to open it, It might explode!" Roxas giggled.

"No it won't!" Axel said matter-of-factly.

"Ya think so?" Roxas was now laughing quite hard, he found the thought of his best friends bag erupting and chucking clothes, hair brush, and king mickey knows what else all over the room quiet amusing.

"Shaddup!!" Axel whined as he grabbed his duffel of the bed and slung his shoulder, walking out the door and shutting it. He locked it without looking at the door.

"Lets get going! I'm dieing!!" Axel grimaced as he felt sweat drip down the back of his neck. Roxas nodded and followed the older boy down the hall.

The duo had not gone far down the hall when they heard a cry of surprise, some swishing of cloaks, and a shot of disgust.

"What th-" Axel was cut off as a certain Sitar player came flying around the corner at top speed. He squeaked when he saw Axel and jumped behind.

"Demyx?" Roxas blinked in surprise.

"COME BACK HERE!! " Marluxia rounded the corner with the blond's bag over his shoulder, his face red, "If you want this," He shook the bag at Demyx, " You'll take back what you said!" The steamed man yelled.

Demyx peeped from behind Axel and cringed.

"What? Did he call you a name?" Axel sneered.

"That damn pansy called me a girl! Move Axel, I have a certain prissy to kill..." Marluxia's eyes narrowed.

"Heh...I should thank him..." Axel grinned at the pink haired man.

"What?!" Marluxia turned his glare to the red head.

"Well, have been meaning to tell you that you were a woman myself...just in case you hadn't figured it out yet...but Demyx saved me the trouble." The tall, crimson haired, chalkrum wielder smirked.

Marluxia froze a minute, then threw a punch at Axel, his fury evident. Axel, within the blink of an eye, was behind Marluxia, Demyx's bag in hand.

The pink haired cursed rudely at Axel before turning away. His anger covering his injured pride, But was sure to give Demyx a childish shove that put him on his ass.

"Thanks Axel..." Demyx muttered, he was a soft red with embarrassment for dragging his friend into his fight.

"No prob! you okay?" He asked as Roxas pulled the sitar player to his feet. he took his beg from Axel's outstretched hand.

"Yeah, but now I'm all sweaty." Demyx sighed loudly as he wiped the back out his neck.

"Then what are we waiting for! I bet that condo has an air conditioner!" The redhead grinned.

"There better be..." Roxas growled, the heat was starting to tick him off.

His reaction made the older boys laugh.

Outside Castle Oblivion it was hotter, if possibly, than inside. Everyone was accounted for except the leader himself.

"Where in the worlds is he?" Axel head Zigbar say under his breath. Demyx fidgeted. (he was receiving some unwanted looks from and angry Marluxia)

"Hey guys!! Come look at this!" Siax called. He was bent over a patch of lush plants that were growing in a clump at the Castle gates.

Axel went to investigate, sticking his head in front of Saix's face.

"AHHHHH!! POINTY HAIR SPIKE IN MY EYE!!" Saix wailed, reeling back and running in a circle. Axel ignored him.

" The leaf here...it glows...BLUE!!" Axel grinned, extending his fingers.

Just at this point in time, Xemnas came running out, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"DON"T TOUCH IT!!" He cried, running at Axel.

It was, only naturally, to late.

The left wing of the castle,(the meeting room and such) was gone.

"Great." Xemnas sighed, coming to a halt next to Axel.

" What does the green one do?" Axel asked.

"Wai-" Xemnas let out a dry.

FUUU!!

It began to rain turtles.

"AXEL!!" Xemnas yelled, fury making his face turn purple. Axel only smiled.


End file.
